


I'll Take Care of You (tonight)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Broken Bones, F/M, Facial Shaving, Helpful Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, POV Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson & Steve Rogers Friendship, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Television Watching, Tony Is Not Helping, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Steve has broken fingers and an itchy beard. Natasha offers to help him out.Set somewhere post AOU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying the weather. Things with work are finally slowing down a little, so I've been working on some new stories. This one was inspired (partially) by the shaving scene in Skyfall. If you didn't get a chance to check out the new Thor trailer, go!! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Stan Lee/Marvel, as always.

When Steve returns with his hand wrapped, she knows something bad must have happened.

She has never really seen Steve with a bad injury, other than his run in with the Winter Soldier.  Sure, after Loki and his minions, he had a few scratches and bruises, but they healed quickly.  This looked pretty serious, judging by the splint holding everything in place.

Last she knew, he was supposed to go over some things on the Quinjet with Tony, before Tony left on extended leave with Pepper.  Although he said it a few months ago, it sounded like he really meant it this time.  So, in order to feel safe going, Tony felt Steve had to know at least some of the mechanics, being the one in charge.

She’s in the living room when Tony deposits Steve on the couch and departs with a “Later, gator.”  Steve, whose face has been set in a neutral line, flicks his eyes over to her.  She raises an eyebrow in silent question, wondering _how_ the injury happened.

He interprets her body language correctly and gives her a brief overview. 

“A parting gift from Tony,” he says, lifting his bandaged fingers in the air.  Of course, he’s kidding.

“Well, it was Tony’s fault, in a sense, but it really was an accident.  He was showing me some of the different compartments in the Quinjet and I had my fingers resting of the edge of the frame.  He hit the button to close the compartment without looking and _wham,_ it slammed shut on my fingers.  Broke four of them, which is saying something.”

Her face scrunches up at the thought of how much pain he must be in.  She learned a long time ago that with his metabolism, unless they pump him with some pretty serious pain killers, they wear off quickly.

Normally, Steve just toughs it out, which she guesses is what he chose to do now.

“I’m glad he took you to the infirmary, at least.”

At this, Steve nods.

“He made sure they did what they could.  I’ll probably be out for a minimum of two weeks, even with my healing time.  It’s my dominant hand, so I’m not much use on the field or with doing paperwork.  With everyone training or doing re-con, I think it’ll be ok.”

He’s right.  Everyone has mostly been doing their own thing lately.

“Definitely.  Do you need anything?” she asks.

She certainly doesn’t mind helping him for the next few weeks.  They spend a lot of time together as it is, being how close they are as partners.

“That depends on your definition of need,” he says, a twinkle in his eye.

She _hates_ it when he does that.  It’s not even his own fault, but when he says things like that, his voice low, and a small smirk on his face, she feels a flash of heat run through her body.  She sometimes wonders, though, if he does it on purpose.  On occasion, she thinks that there might be something more to their partnership, but with Steve, it’s hard to tell.  He’s so polite to everyone, she’s not one hundred percent sure he’s flirting.

She tries to not smile, but it’s difficult when he’s playful like this.

“What do you need?” she questions, making it sound like he’s a huge hindrance, when they both know he’s not. 

“A big bowl of popcorn, the new _Magnificent Seven_ , and you, right here,” he says, patting the spot next to him with his uninjured hand.

She rolls her eyes at his request, the smile on her face betraying how she really feels.  She loves their movie nights, especially when it’s something neither of them have seen before.

“Fine.  But only if you get your own bowl.  I think we can agree you don’t share popcorn well.”

After she gets everything set up, she tucks herself in next to Steve, wondering what they’ll do next.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Its three days after his fingers were broken that Natasha finds Steve alone.  For someone with time off, he’s been awfully busy.

Two days ago, she saw him having breakfast with Sam, who was kind enough to cut up the pancakes he made before serving them to him.  Then, she saw him yesterday with Wanda, around lunch time.  She was opening the wrap for the lunch meat and chatting with Steve while he made a sandwich one-handed. 

Both times, he looked a little lost about not being able to do it himself, probably not used to needing someone’s help.  Usually, he’s the one providing assistance.

She can tell he hasn’t noticed she’s in the kitchen yet.  His head is tilted down, with his good hand rubbing absently at his cheek, his brow furrowed as if he’s in deep thought about something.  She had come down for a cup of tea to enjoy with her book, but noticing that it looks like something is bothering him, she sets her tea aside.

“Steve,” she calls, hoping to gain his attention.

His head immediately snaps up, and his gaze zeroes in on her.  His face is serious for a moment, before a small smile forms on his lips, his eyes softening.

“You startled me.”

“You were pretty invested in the floor,” she quips, earning another smile.  “You alright?”

He’s quiet for a moment before answering her.  She’s not sure exactly what’s going on.

“Oh yeah, I’m ok.  Just adjusting to not being self-sufficient.  It’s frustrating.  Things that were so easy before, I can’t do by myself.”

He runs a hand across his neck. 

“Ugh, this beard is driving me crazy.  After a few days, it starts to itch.  I’ve tried using an electric razor, but it doesn’t get close enough.”

The offer slips out before she realizes what she’s saying.

“I’m pretty good with blades.  I can help you.”

His eyes widen a fraction.  He appears surprised, but quickly accepts.

“That would be great.  Thanks, Nat.”

The utter appreciation in his voice has her following him to his suite, so they can get everything situated.

“Where’s the best lighting?” she asks, figuring it will help. 

He leads her to his spacious bathroom.  She starts to fill a bowl with warm water while he grabs his razor, shave cream, and a towel.  She sets the filled bowl on the wide edge of the tub and directs Steve to sit down.

She realizes they have a minor problem after she puts the shave cream on his face.  The angle at which she’s bending doesn’t work, even with Steve’s head tilted towards her.  She’s more likely to nick him, unless she finds a way to get on his level.

She thinks it through.  Sitting on the side of the tub won’t help, because she’ll have to switch, plus, she would still need to get the front of his face.  The only other solution she can come up with is to _literally_ be on his level.

She moves in close and straddles his lap.  This allows her to move around as needed, but also puts them in a rather…intimate position.  She can’t help but notice the way his hands rest on her upper thighs, anchoring her to her spot.  The warmth of them, and him in general, is quite distracting, to say the least.

Naturally, she’s always viewed Steve as an attractive man, mostly because of his intelligence and ability to look at a scenario from different viewpoints.  His physique and baby blue eyes don’t hurt either.

Now, his spicy cologne and the heat coming from his body makes her want to melt into him.  She’s sort of surprised that he didn’t even bat an eye at how close they are.

Keeping her hands steady, she begins to run the razor over one cheek, then the other, before taking extra time on his upper lip and chin.

While she does this, Steve is silent, probably because any movements on his end could result in a cut.  The silence, though, is thick with tension.  It’s been so long since they’ve been this close, since before Bruce, that she’s not quite sure what to do.

She figures the best way to loosen things up is to give him an update on Wanda’s new training and Vision’s recent cooking fiasco.  She can feel the intensity of his gaze, and she knows he’s sincerely interested in what she’s saying.

Declaring herself finished, she wipes down his face with the towel, making sure that she didn’t miss any stray hair.

“Better?” she asks, hoping she did a good job.

Steve smooths a hand over his chin.

“Loads.  Thanks again.”

He still has that look on his face, and it’s become quiet again.  She hasn’t moved off his lap and he hasn’t made any attempt to make her.

She takes it as a good sign.

His eyes dip down to her lips as she responds.

“You’re welcome.”

Her tone has dropped to a whisper.

“Is there anything else you need?”

His answer is immediate, _his_ voice husky.

“I should take a shower.  Maybe you could help me with that?”

She grins, catching on to what he means.

Moments later, two sets of clothes start to drop onto the tile.


End file.
